disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra's Revenge
"Cassandra's Revenge" is an one-hour special of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on January 26, 2020, and is collectively the thirteenth and fourteenth episode in the third season. Plot When Rapunzel feels ready to settle down and begin living a normal life, Cassandra returns to Corona with a score to settle. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Eugene Fitzherbert *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *Jeremy Jordan as Varian *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Jennifer Veal as Enchanted Girl/Zhan Tiri *Vivian Vencer as Angry/Kiera *Ruby Jay as Red/Catalina *Julie Brown as Queen Arianna *Clancy Brown as King Frederic *Bruce Campbell as King Edmund *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Susanne Blakeslee as Old Lady Crowley Songs *The Girl Who Has Everything *Nothing Left to Lose Gallery Trivia *This is the eighth special, followed by Tangled: Before Ever After, "Queen for a Day", "Secret of the Sun Drop", "Beyond the Corona Walls", "Rapunzel and the Great Tree", "Destinies Collide" and "Rapunzel's Return". *Rapunzel and Eugene are secretly planning on proposing to each other, but decide to once again hold off on their engagement. *Varian moved his work to the Demanitus Chamber. *Eugene's real birthday is celebrated in this episode and learns he is 26 years old. *King Edmund makes a reference to how he sent Eugene away as a baby in "Destinies Collide". *Cassandra's entrance is a reference to Maleficent's entrance in Sleeping Beauty. * The way Eugene and Lance try to climb up to the entrance of Cassandra's fortress, is a reference to The Emperor's New Groove where Kuzco and Pacha climbed up the cliff to get out and the palace to reach the potion. *Pascal pulling down on Maximus' ear is similar to how Sergeant Tibbs pulled down on Captain's ear in One Hundred and One Dalmatians *Cassandra returns to Corona and reunites with Rapunzel for the first time since her betrayal in "Rapunzel's Return". *It's revealed the Graphtic Scroll contains a third and fourth incantation, allowing Cassandra to fully control the Black Rocks and Rapunzel to unleash the full power of the Sundrop. *It's revealed that no one else besides Cassandra can see the Enchanted Girl. Varian was only able to see her when she entered his dreams. *Cassandra uses the truth potion Varian created in "The Alchemist Returns" to force him to reveal the Moonstone's second incantation. *Cassandra returns to the tower following its destruction in "The Quest for Varian" and transforms it into her fortress until it's destroyed at the end of the episode. *Rapunzel's abduction and Gothel's death are mentioned. *The Demanitus Scroll is destroyed, but Varian has successfully managed to memorise and translate the whole scroll. *The Moonstone becomes cracked. *The Enchanted Girl gains a physical form and secretly revealed that she is indeed Zhan Tiri in a different form. *The End Credit's do not play the usual song in this episode. *The stuffed monkey with cymbals Eugene is carrying resembles the Monkey from Toy Story 3. Category:Tangled episodes Category:Television specials Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Birthday productions